


Waving Flag

by cumanakecil



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Family, Friendship, Oneshot, Songfic - Waving Flag (Knaan)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumanakecil/pseuds/cumanakecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan mengalahkan mereka semua dalam Christmas Bowl. Pasti!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waving Flag

**Author's Note:**

> Yay. My first (song)fic at Eyeshield 21. Udah suka animenya dari lama sih, cuma baru kepikiran sekarang. Okee, happy reading :)

_Give me freedom, give me fire  
Give me reason, take me higher  
See the champions, take the field now  
You define us, make us feel proud._

 **-o-**

Sena Kobayakawa menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan hati-hati. Gugup, tentunya. Sebagai murid baru di kelas 1 SMA Deimon, ia tentu belum mengenal siapapun. Yah, pengecualian untuk Mamori. Gadis itu sudah seperti kakak bagi Sena. Dan faktanya, Sena menyukai kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia satu sekolah dengan 'kakak' perempuannya yang satu itu.

"YIIHAAAA! SELAMAT!"

Oops. Baru saja ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, sudah ada kejadian. Sena hanya pasrah dan tersenyum gugup ketika ia mendapati dirinya yang tiba-tiba dilempar ke atas layaknya bola sembari di elu-elukan. Entah siapa mereka berdua, yang dengan entengnya langsung mengangkat dan melempar murid baru ke udara—hey! Apakah mereka tidak melihat muka Sena yang sudah pucat seperti itu?

Sang pelempar pertama, dengan rambut kuning jabrik dan senyum lebar ala setan—yang sangat menyeramkan—terlihat memamerkan seringainya dengan lebar. Entah apa yang ia rencanakan. Dan temannya yang satu lagi, bertubuh seperti bola. Sepertinya mereka berdua memang jahil, atau entah apa. Tetapi yang bertubuh agak gemuk itu terlihat baik? Tetapi kenapa.. Ah, tak usah dipikirkan.

Kemudian, pelempar dengan senyum setan itu menyudahi acara lempar-melemparnya dan tanpa basa-basi mengulurkan handphone miliknya sembari tersenyum—yang entah apa artinya. "Lekas telepon orang tuamu dan beritakan berita kelulusanmu.."

"A—ah, baik.."

Sang bocah malang dengan ragu-ragu meraih handphone yang disodorkan kakak kelasnya dan mulai memencet nomor ibunya. Yah, setidaknya ia berpendapat jikalau kakak kelas di SMA Deimon tidak buruk—

Srat.

—bukan?

Dan Sena terbengong melihat orang di depannya yang dengan tiba-tiba merebut handphone yang tadi ia pinjamkan. Bahkan sebelum Ibu yang Sena telepon sempat berbicara. Sebuah seringai setan sempat terlihat di wajah kakak kelas pirang itu sebelum akhirnya ia berlari pergi tanpa penjelasan.

"…?"

Memang nasib seorang Sena Kobayakawa yang bertemu dengan orang aneh di hari diterimanya ia di SMA.

Yah, bocah itu belum tahu kalau ternyata kedua orang aneh itulah yang nanti akan mengubah masa depannya.

.

.

"Sena! Sudah kau bawa apa yang kami minta, HAH?"

"A—anoo, itu.."

Lagi.

Memang sulit sekali menjauhkan nasib buruk bagi seorang Sena Kobayakawa. Walaupun sudah di SMA pun, bocah itu masih saja diperbudak. Entah Tuhan yang tidak adil atau apa, tetapi diperbudak sudah merupakan hal yang—katakanlah 'biasa' bagi Sena. Ia sudah terbiasa disuruh sedari dulu. Beruntung jika ada Mamori, yang bisa melindungi dirinya dan mengusir para berandalan yang menyebalkan itu.

Tetapi Sena sudah bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang. Sudah tidak pantas bagi dirinya untuk terus bergantung kepada Mamori.

"Habis? Bagaimana kau ini! Begitu saja tidak bisa!"

Yah, tetapi—jujur, Sena tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Mamori sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas SMA nya. Dan tanpa gadis itu, Sena bukanlah apa-apa. Apakah ini berarti Sena harus bergantung pada Mamori untuk selamanya? O-ow, seharusnya tidak. Namun di keadaan seperti ini, yang harus dilakukan hanyalah menuruti keinginan setiap 'teman-temannya' itu, maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

 **-o-**

 _I_   
_n the streets are, exaliftin  
As we lose our inhabition  
Celebration its around us  
Every nation, all around us._

 **-o-**

"Kau.. Adalah calon anggota baru di American Football ini? Benarkah?"

Sena terdiam melihat sesosok bulat yang berdiri di depan pintu. Sosok itu.. Sepertinya Sena mengenalnya. Ia adalah orang yang juga ikut melempar dirinya ketika hari pengumuman penerimaan murid baru.. Bukan? Bocah itu bisa melihat kedua mata kecil lelaki itu yang terlihat menyiratkan kegembiraan yang amat sangat. Juga harapan baru. Entah karena apa.

Sena tak pernah berniat untuk bergabung ke klub American Football. Sungguh! Tak pernah terpikirkan di benaknya akan mengikuti sebuah klub olahraga. Apalagi dengan berbagai bentuk 'kekerasan' di sana sini. Sena mengkeret melihat video yang ditampilkan oleh Kurita—sang senior bulat itu—seputar American Football. Dorong mendorong, menimpa, menarik, merebut, menyodok.. Ah, benar-benar olahraga yang sangat mengerikan.

"Namun.. Bagi tim American Football seperti kita.. Christmas Bowl hanyalah sebuah impian belaka.."

A-apa yang ia katakan tadi? Sena sama sekali tidak mendengarkan, sebetulnya. Sibuk dengan pikiran _bagaimana-cara-keluar-dari-sini-dengan-selamat._ Tetapi.. Sang senior terlihat lesu. Pandangannya meredup. Seperti sedang mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah tercapai. Mau tak mau Sena tak enak juga melihatnya. Kurita—sepengelihatan Sena—adalah seseorang yang selalu ceria dan tak gampang menyerah. Dan hal yang bisa membuatnya terlihat putus asa seperti ini pasti tidak kecil. Lagipula.. Apa tadi?

"Christmas Bowl?"

"Pertandingan final. Dilaksanakan hanya setahun sekali, di saat natal. Dan saat itu seluruh tim-tim terkuat dari seluruh Jepang akan bertanding di Tokyo Stadium dan memperebutkan sebuah piala kemenangan!"

Dan sekejap sinar matanya kembali. Kilatan percaya diri yang tadi sempat meredup kini terang kembali. Kurita terlihat sangat mendambakan Christmas Bowl. Seperti pertandingan itu adalah tujuan utama dalam hidupnya. Yah, Sena sendiri belum tahu seperti apa sebenarnya American Football dan detail dari Christmas Bowl.

"Suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan mengalahkan mereka semua dalam Christmas Bowl. Pasti!"

.

Dan entah mengapa semangat Sena juga ikut terbakar melihat orang di depannya yang sangat berambisi.

.

Kemudian bocah itu melihatnya. Ya, melihat sebuah tulisan yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Berada di sebuah poster, tepat di sebelah tempat Sena dan Kurita duduk.

Sena telah menentukan. Bocah itu telah menentukan apa yang telah menjadi impiannya. Ambisinya.

"Bolehkah aku menjadi _manager_ tim ini?"

Sebuah permintaan sederhana yang sungguh akan merubah seluruh masa depan dari seorang Sena Kobayakawa.

 **-o-**

 _S_   
_inging forever young_   
_  
Singing songs underneath that sun  
_   
_Let's rejoice in the beautiful game  
And together at the end of the day._

 **-o-**

Death. March. Dua kata yang tak akan pernah hilang dari ingatan seorang Sena Kobayakawa.

"Tak ada laki-laki yang cukup kuat untuk mengikutinya. Siapapun yang terluka tak akan mendapat belas kasihan dariku. Hidupmu sebagai taruhannya."

Orang itu, Doburoku, pria tua berkumis yang ditemui ketika Deimon Devil Bats berada di Amerika. Pria itu terlihat pemabuk dan suka bertaruh. Juga gemar perempuan. Benar-benar mencengangkan ketika Kurita memeluk beliau dan menganggapnya sebagai guru di American Football.

.

 **Siapapun yang berani mengambil resiko mati untuk menjadi kuat. Buanglah tiket kalian ke surga.**

.

 **Dan ikutlah ka**   
**mi ke neraka.**

.

Bocah itu menendang sebuah batu kerikil sepanjang perjalanan sementara teman se timnya yang lain melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. Berat, memang. Menendang batu itu sambil berlari. Menendang dan berlari memang bukan aktivitas yang bisa dilakukan secara bersamaan.

Namun tak ada yang tak mungkin, kan?

Sena setengah mati berusaha menjaga agar batunya tetap berada di depan kakinya, memantul seirama derap larinya. Entah sudah berapa kali sang runner itu kehilangan batu kerikilnya dan harus mencarinya sampai ketemu—dan itu menyebabkannya tertinggal rombongan beberapa jauh.

Ya, akhirnya seluruh anggota dari Deimon Devil Bats bersedia untuk mengikuti Death March. Bersedia untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa demi menambah kekuatan dalam permainan American Football. Bersedia untuk berjuang keras memenangkan Christmas Bowl, demi Hiruma dan Kurita yang sudah berada di akhir tahun masa SMA nya, yang berarti hanya memiliki 1 kesempatan terakhir untuk menang.

Bersedia untuk berbagi.

Bersedia untuk berkorban.

Dan seiring oleh waktu, kesemuanya mulai saling menyatu. Membentuk sebuah tim yang kuat dan kompak. Semua peduli, semua berbagi.

Awal yang bagus untuk sebuah kemenangan, bukan?

 **-o-**

 _When I get older_   
_, I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom, Just like a waving flag  
_   
_And then it goes back  
And then it goes back  
And then it goes back_

 **-o-**

Waktu kian berlalu. Dan disanalah ia. Sang runner yang dijuluki sang runner tercepat, Eyeshield 21. berdiri di atas panggung dengan sebuah piala besar tergenggam di tangan. Yah, waktu memang berlalu begitu cepat, kawan. Semuanya telah berjuang sampai titik akhir. Siapa yang sangka, sebuah tim American Football yang bahkan tadinya hanya beranggotakan dua orang, kini bisa menduduki peringkat teratas di pertandingan Christmas Bowl?

Sorak sorai para pendukung menggema. Air mata mengalir tumpah. Seluruh perjuangan kini berbuah kemenangan. Rasa kekeluargaan yang secara tidak disadari telah tumbuh dan mengikat seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats. Sedih dirasakan bersama. Senang pun begitu.

Ambisi dan impian tercapai. Harapan dari Hiruma, Kurita, dan Musashi kini terwujud sudah. Kini mereka bisa keluar dengan tenang. Bisa mempercayakan tim American Football kesayangan mereka kepada para juniornya.

Keringat dan air mata berbuah tawa dan kemenangan. Hanya jika saling percaya.

.

 **  
_Nothing is impossible. The problem is how you can make it possible._   
**

_._

  


* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah apaan itu? (tunjuk tunjuk tulisan di atas) pendek dan ga jelas banget, beneran deh -,- kebetulan lagi suka lagunya Fifa World Cup 2010 yang Waving Flag. Enak bangeeet didengernya~ dan emang lagi pengen nulis fic sih. Jadi yaa voila! Jadilah fic gajelas nan abal kaya gini -,-
> 
> Ah ya, my first fic at Eyeshield 21 :D mohon maaf kalo masih ada yang aneh, typo, dll. Tidak disengaja, suer deh.
> 
> Review.. please?


End file.
